The Life and Times of Chad DiMera
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Follows Chad's exit from Salem and his adventures in the great wide world outside. Follow everyone's favorite DiMera into exotic destinations and flings, as well as danger and the supernatural. Reviews and feedback appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life and Times of Chad DiMera**

_Chad's very own spin-off because I'll always miss his character. As for how long I plan to continue this fic, well that depends on how much I enjoy writing about it, and if it gets a fair amount of good reception._

_Note that I am a total supernatural/paranormal genre fan, so don't be surprised if I slip it in. The parnormal isn't anything new to the Days with Marlena's infamous possession by Satan._

_I'm also not going to rule out an eventual crossover with several television series and movies universes. In short, I really don't know entirely where its going yet, only that I want to write it because Chad is awesome._

_Now without further ado..._

**ooOoo**

Stefano had been right of course. There was no need for him to go back to Salem. Chad got that. In a way it seemed a relief and a new beginning all at once. Salem had a way of keeping one trapped in its web of drama and deceptions.

Chad had intended to leave Salem for some time, he'd just never gotten up the courage. Now that the ordeal of the shooting was over and his brain was for the most part fine, he wasn't sure where to go. At first he'd fully intended to go back to Salem, but his father had advised against it.

It was funny to remember a time he'd barely wanted anything to do with the DiMera patriarch, but Stefano accompanying him to Boston left no doubts about his genuine concern and loyalty.

Chad had gotten out of the hospital in the middle of November, fully expecting Stefano to take them back to Salem, but that wasn't the plan. Instead, Stefano had gotten them a penthouse suite with an almost matchless view of Boston.

Chad was overlooking Boston from that very penthouse's window now, reclining back into the world's fluffiest armchair, sipping at hot chocolate.

The penthouse seemed strangely empty with just himself in it. The young DiMera never would've associated Stefano's absence with lonliness, but that's what it almost felt like now. The last month with his father had been eye-opening, to say the least.

Chad and Stefano came from two different worlds, not only in age, but also in class. It was only recently he'd been brought into the DiMera fold.

Besides the awkward, sometimes dry humor many older people seem to have, Stefano also had an appreciation for finery that Chad was still getting accustomed to. Stefano appreciated the nicest clothes, finest silk accessories, and food that cost hundreds of dollars a meal in spite of its blandness.

It had been very surprising to learn that Stefano could be very accomidating and open. There hadn't been any objection at all when Chad had voiced a desire to order pizza for dinner. Stefano had even kicked back on the living room couch with his pizza as any teenager might, pausing to drop the occasional joke or witty hint between slices.

Reluctantly, Chad had actually let the old man grow on him, but that didn't mean he was going to cut Stefano any slack.

Stefano had expressed a sudden desire to return to Salem a few days previously, and Chad had of course wanted to go.

"I am not sure it would be a good idea," Stefano had pointed out. "Salem has given you nothing except needless drama. For God's sake Chad, you could've died. You're a DiMera! You've got the whole world before you, yours for the taking. What could Salem still possibly hold for you?"

Chad had known his father was right, even if it still stung to admit it. There was nothing for him in Salem. It had hit home even as Stefano spoke, and he'd said nothing.

Stefano had of course looked at him in that knowing way with a slight raise of eyebrows.

"You see Chad?" Stefano had went on with a sigh. "Returning to Salem would do nothing for you. Why return when you can stay here in this nice penthouse? Why you could even go to Europe or Japan if you wanted! Imagine, the DiMera fortune at your disposal and the world's your playground!"

There had been a touch of an encouraging smile following this speech, and what could Chad say to that? The shooting had changed his outlook on life. The world outside Salem suddenly seemed very appealing, but he wasn't simply going to let Stefano off.

"Just promise me something if you do go back to Salem," he'd said.

"Anything!" Stefano boomed with a wide smile.

"Promise me you'll try to keep families together. You appreciate the importance of family more than anyone. Maybe extend an olive branch to a few people?"

Chad knew Stefano may not warm up well to such a suggestion, but the DiMera patriarch had shown no sign of displeasure. Instead he'd looked suddenly thoughtful.

"Maybe it is in order," Stefano mused quietly. "Try to be on better terms... "

"... try to repair your relationship with Kate?" Chad suggested.

Stefano had eyed him a little warily, but eventually agreed. Kate was worth another shot. Chad knew his father couldn't enjoy being single all the time.

Still he'd been a little sad when Stefano actually did leave, and a few days before Christmas too. Oh it wasn't that Chad didn't understand dad's desire to see EJ and the kids. Any grandfather would do the same.

It hadn't seemed as awkward as it used to when Stefano pulled him into an embrace at the door.

"Be careful my son," Stefano said gently. "I love you. Use your debit cards however you see fit."

Then the lonliness had come. It seemed almost unbearable to be sitting here alone on Christmas Eve overlooking Boston's night lights from up high. It seemed his decision was made, and he didn't need to debate it anymore.

Chad was heading south...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life and Times of Chad DiMera**

Chad's eyes scanned the crowd piled into his penthouse, eyes pausing to admire the occasional blond or noteworthy brunette. Lots of beautiful women at his party for sure.

What better day for a party than Christmas? Not much point in a traditional turkey without family to share it with. A party seemed a much better idea.

Chad had a sizeable fraction of Boston's youth under his roof tonight- the last night. Plans were already made for him to be on his way early the next morning.

That's when he realized with surprise just who it was he was seeing, eyes having lingered a little too long on a particular blond in the crowd. It was Kristen.

Kristen glanced back and smiled knowingly, suddenly making her way through the crowd. Chad felt a rush of disgust, recalling how she'd recently destroyed both Eric and Brady's lives. Too late to try to avoid her.

"Well hello brother," she greeted silkily. "Nice party."

"I don't recall inviting you," Chad retorted edgily.

"Mmm, but didn't you know that's what happens when you throw doors wide open? You never know who might drift in. Very reckless of you to invite most of the university's students on whim. Don't you know we DiMeras have got enemies in high places?"

"Enemies in our ranks too," Chad suggested with an annoyed scowl.

Kristen gave a laugh and a grin that would put the Evil Queen to shame.

"Smart not to drop in until father left," Chad went on with a knowing smirk.

"Like I'm afraid," Kristen laughed.

"Yeah you are," he retorted with a sneer.

She gasped as his strong hand suddenly seized her arm, her brother's glare pure loathing.

"Maybe you should be afraid of me too sister," he muttered dangerously. "Because as much as I detest your kind of underhanded tactics, never have I been so tempted as to use them on anyone. Now get out of my penthouse."

Kristen's lip curled into a sneer, but she managed to pull her arm away.

"You will regret spurning me," she whispered in a threat. "Bad enough I'm practically exiled from Salem."

"Yes and I can only advise you not to try going back there," Chad emphasized like their conversation was done. "Good night."

Kristen huffed and stormed away, suddenly lost in the crowd. Chad felt a sudden unease. Did he really trust her not to try anything dirty? Who knew she was in Boston anyway? Apparently Stefano hadn't known it... or had he?

Chad parted the crowd, making his way to the stairs. This conversation required some privacy, and quiet. Anger rose at the possibility his father had known Kristen was in Boston all along, not helped by walking in on his bed occupied by two university students rolling around, clearly about to undress.

"What are you doing?" he shouted at them.

A blond male with surprised blue eyes looked up, releasing the brunette female beneath him.

"N-nothing!"

"Did you know this is my bedroom!?" Chad went on in a rage. "Its private!"

The blond jumped and ran, sprinting past like a bat out of hell.

"Sorry," the brunette female replied timidly with a slight blush.

Chad slammed his bedroom door behind her and retrieved his phone from his pocket, thing about how best to approach this. Did he really want to outright accuse his father and ruin the month of progress they'd made?

The ringing only added to his muddled emotions.

"Chad!" his dad's voice boomed with delight. "Merry Christmas."

"Yeah you too," Chad managed, biting at his bottom lip. "Listen- do you know where Kristen is?"

"Why no," Stefano replied with mild confusion. "Why?"

"No reason," Chad lied quickly. "Thought I saw someone that looked like her today."

Stefano was silent for several moments.

"Probably someone else," the DiMera patriarch concluded finally, though he didn't sound quite sure. "You're positive it wasn't Kristen?"

"Nope, definitely wasn't."

Could Stefano tell he was lying?

"What's all that noise?" his father asked instead.

"Oh that's my party," Chad replied. "Christmas party."

"Christmas party!" Stefano laughed. "I knew you'd find a way to celebrate my boy. You're as creative as your old man."

"Yeah," Chad deadpanned, not sure if that was accurate. "Well, Merry Christmas dad!"

"Merry Christmas Chad."

Chad looked at his phone's screen distantly, suddenly swept up in a new sea of emotions. If Stefano hadn't known Kristen was here that must mean she'd somehow found out and followed them for her own reasons.

Chad most definitely couldn't see anything good in whatever his sister may be planning.

**ooOoo**

Rough hands made tough by work and age replaced the picture on the just-dusted mantlepiece. Rather age was being kind to Bart or not was a matter of perspective. The man's hair was now hinted with gray here and there. Working for a family like the DiMeras could do that to anyone.

A sudden sound caught his attention, spinning around as his latest employer marched into the drawing room briskly. One thing for certain- Kristen was no Tony.

"Miss DiMera," Bart greeted respectfully.

"Stop dusting," she said snappily, expecting to be obeyed. "I've got new work for you. Change of plans... "

"The boy didn't cooperate," Bart guessed.

"Bingo," Kristen replied. "Which means we'll go with Plan B. If I can't get Chad to work for me, I'll make him work to my advantage."

"Miss DiMera you can't really be serious," Bart said suddenly. "If Stefano got wind... "

But a sudden flash of emotion silenced him.

"Are you questioning me Bart?"

Kristen still seemed calm, but he knew that could change very fast.

"N-no maam," he replied timidly.

"Good," Kristen said with a sickly-sweet smile. "Tomorrow he's ours... "

**ooOoo**

Well do you like where I'm taking this? Thoughts? Suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Life and Times of Chad DiMera**

Chad still wasn't sure if he believed Stefano or not. It certainly wouldn't be the first time his father had lied for his own purposes- but what possible agenda could he have that involved Kristen?

Chad really wanted to believe Stefano was changing, but was he? Was he a better man, or was he still the same manipulative mob overlord beneath a guise of civility?

One thing was certain- the party was over. Time to kill the switch on his last night in Boston...

**ooOoo**

The din of swaying bodies intoxicated by various liquors could be most distracting, but Weston Carter was a man on a mission. The DiMeras didn't pay him just to be a university student, and it was time to fill the job he was actually paid to do.

Getting past Chad's one man security hadn't been difficult, especially since the young man had given orders to let anyone past with a college ID. The flunkie at the door was of course none the wiser.

Weston pulled out his phone and began punching in text. From an observer's stance he might've been any ordinary guy texting a friend.

_**I've managed to get in. Wasn't at all difficult- W**_

A response wasn't be long in coming.

_**Great. We now leave your work to you. Don't let us down- B**_

Weston smirked, pocketing his phone, feeling amused just how easy his charge had made things for him. Chad DiMera was probably out in this din of students, completely unaware of his presence.

Now came the only truly risky part of the operation- finding a good place to hide.

It would be easier if he remained undiscovered until Chad sent everyone home and went to bed. Capturing him would be so much easier that way, and his part was surprisingly simple.

Weston carefully made his way up the stairs, relieved to see no one was about on the second floor. What had his employer said? Simply slip into the extra room belonging to Stefano. Even Chad wasn't likely to go in there.

Problem was, which room was it? If he picked Chad's room by mistake he'd be likely to be discovered.

Fortunately his problem was solved for him when one of the doors nearest the stairs opened and Chad marched out, making for the stairs, not even noticing him standing there. Still it was a close thing.

Weston remembered to thank his lucky stars, easily choosing the only other bedroom now. It was luck too that Stefano's room was unlocked. Everything seemed to be playing in his favor. Why the bed was even high enough off the floor to hide under!

Weston reached into his coat pocket, smirking at what he removed, something you could just barely see in the darkened bedroom- the syringe full of drugs he would be making use of very shortly...

**ooOoo**

Chad marched down the stairs, purpose already in mind. After all, 10 am certainly came early enough.

It didn't take him long to find his servant Willis, probably the only old face in the crowd.

Once the order was given the old man made a phone call and the music abruptly cut off, much to the dismay of the students.

"Its been great having you all here," Chad spoke loudly, trying to keep his facial expression welcoming. "Unfortunately its time for me to get some shut eye, so goodnight all."

With that Chad departed, making his way back up the steps, not doubting his employees could handle everything else. Now that he thought about it- he really was exhausted...

**ooOoo**

_**All is according to plan, hiding in Stef's BR, and in place- W**_

Bart showed Kristen the text, giving her an 'I told you so' look of satisfaction.

"Well I was wrong Bart," Kristen mused with a low, dangerous giggle. "Who said you couldn't handle it on your own?"

"Already forgotten mistress," Bart assured her, inwardly gloating in triumph.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Life and Times of Chad DiMera**

Chad was restless and unable to sleep. It would seem he'd gotten into a kind of sleep, but then his pillows didn't feel soft enough, and he was suddenly awake and frustrasted.

It wasn't really nerves about leaving Boston, especially given the knowledge that he and Kristen were in the same city. What was it?

Maybe it was distrusting his father again, or just thoughts of Salem in general. Who would've believed he'd ever miss it? It was his failures with Abigail too.

Chad would try it again, snuggling into his pillow, managing to go under with thoughts of cuddling Abigail.

**ooOoo**

Weston listened intently, but all sound had ceased some time ago. The display on his phone showed it was now 1:14 am. Clean-up had left almost forty minutes ago, as far as Weston could tell, but he didn't want to risk security still being about. One or two night patrol he could handle, but any more than that could be problematic. It was to be hoped Chad didn't keep much security in a penthouse.

No doubt Stefano DiMera would never have let anyone reach him so easily, but apparently his son wasn't too bright.

Weston swallowed any last doubts and eased his way out of his hiding place under Stefano's bed. It was showtime- security or no security.

Weston decided to rush into the hall, syringe in hand and ready for a struggle, but fortune seemed to favor him yet again. Now if he could only luck out, and no one be downstairs either.

"Come out, come out," Weston whispered with a grin, syringe at the ready.

The door by the stairs must be Chad's. Perfect!

This time Weston did take care to be very quiet, slowly turning the doorknob, soundlessly easing the door ajar.

Moonlight poured in through the curtains, illumanating a shirtless Chad, covered by a thin sheet. Everything was going right- the younger man appeared to be asleep.

Weston carefully advanced, finally making his way to the side of the bed. Maybe a struggle wouldn't even be necessary, just slowly pull back the sheet enough to get at Chad's arm...

The syringe was raised and ready, other hand sliding back the thin layer of fabric. Weston licked his lips and went for it... a flash of movement and a strong hand had his arm.

Furious eyes glared up at him and grip like pincers twisted, making him release the syringe, yelling with pain.

Chad slowly sat up, twisting his arm again, so it felt as though it would break.

"Who are you!?" Chad demanded roughly. "Who sent you!?"

"P-please mercy... "

Chad's expression contorted, and Weston cried out as his arm was squeezed as if by steel claws.

"I said: who sent you," Chad hissed at him dangerously.

"B-Bart Beiderbecke," Weston managed.

Chad didn't let go, gaze falling on the syringe now lying at his side where it had fallen. It was soon in his other hand, Weston eying it with horror.

"Maybe I should use it on you," Chad suggested.

"N-no," Weston pleaded with fear.

"Why? I'm sure it won't kill you. If that's what you were sent to do you'd have used a gun... "

Weston gasped at a sensation like a bee sting on his arm, eyes meeting Chad's, the burn of drugs entering his bloodstream. Everything became cloudy, and then darkness...

Chad eyed the intruder distastefully and tossed him aside, brain flying into a panic. It was time to get out of Boston, and get out fast...

Whoever Bart was, Chad was almost 110% sure he worked for Kristen.

A quick call to his men would get all his things packed...

"Eddie!"

"Yes Mr. DiMera?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Send a crew to pack my things," Chad said. "Change of plans. I'm leaving Boston tonight. Get someone else to book me the next flight to Los Angeles. I don't care how much."

"Yes sir," Eddie replied obediently. "Right away!"

Chad hung up, and pressed speed dial for his dad's personal cell. This was too important to wait until morning...

A very sleepy and gruff voice finally picked up.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry father," Chad spoke apologetically. "I had to call. Its important."

"Well out with it," Stefano grumbled, stiffling a yawn.

"I was almost drugged here in the penthouse."

"You were almost what?" Stefano exclaimed, in spite of any sleepiness.

"Drugged," he repeated. "By some goon working for some guy named Bart Beiderbecke."

"You did say Bart Beiderbecke?" Stefano asked, trying to be sure.

"Yes, and I why do I get the idea you know who that is?"

"Because I do," his father confirmed, sounding somewhat reluctant in doing so. "Alas, I did not know anything about what's happening there. It must be Kristen. Why would she... but it doesn't matter- you've got to leave Boston immediately."

"Already under way," Chad told him. "You're sure you don't know anything?"

"You think I'd lie!?"

Okay, so Chad hadn't meant to infer that...

"No, I'm sorry father. I'm just nervous. Some guy just tried to drug me. Oh God, he must've snuck in... "

"During your party," Stefano supplied for him. "Chad you've got to listen to me, and listen good. You made a mistake tonight you cannot repeat. You are a DiMera, and that means you've got more enemies than just Kristen. You cannot be as reckless as you were tonight."

"I was reckless?" Chad replied skeptically.

"Throwing a party open to the public," Stefano snorted. "You're a DiMera! You may as well have put a big target on your back for all the crime lords in Boston."

"Okay maybe I was reckless," he admitted. "I didn't think. I'm flying to Los Angeles."

"Too predictable," Stefano said immediately. "If you've got Kristen after you for reasons even I can't fathom, Los Angeles is one of the first places she'd look. Believe me, one of our spies... "

"Wait a second," Chad cut in. "Wouldn't our spies report to you first?"

"Not if Kristen paid them enough to keep quiet, and believe me- she could. I'd know virtually nothing about it. She could have half of my hit men after you and keep it well under wraps."

Chad sighed, wondering exactly where his father would have him go.

"Okay, so if not Los Angeles... "

"Prince Edward Island," Stefano replied matter-of-factly.

"In Canada?" Chad asked skeptically.

"Charlottetown to be exact," Stefano went on. "Big enough city, even for Prince Edward Island. Kristen would never suspect... "

"Okay, okay," Chad conceeded in annoyance.

Of all the places he'd planned to go, a backwater like PEI, Canada certainly wasn't one.

"I'd better call Eddie back and tell him to change my flight. Where exactly am I going in Charlottetown?"

"Leave that to me," Stefano said. "I'm a professional. Kristen will think you've dropped off the earth."

"Okay," Chad agreed. "Well I'll be in touch."

Chad wasn't sure if he liked this or not. Prince Edward Island wasn't exactly on his top ten list of places to visit. Still, he supposed Stefano knew best...


	5. Chapter 5

**The Life and Times of Chad DiMera**

"Charlottetown?" Eddie asked, sounding unconvinced and skeptical. "You're quite certain? You do mean _Prince Edward Island_?"

"Yes, yes," Chad said rather impatiently. "Quite a change from LA, I know. Just do it."

"Yes of course sir," Eddie replied obediently.

Chad heard a sudden noise downstairs.

"Well I've gotta go Eddie. Its all in your hands."

"Aye sir!"

The call disconnected, and the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs told Chad he wouldn't need to go down to meet whoever it was. A sudden nervousness filled him. What if it was another one of Kristen's flunkies?

Relief washed over him when it turned out to be Gordon, one of his father's men he knew quite well by now.

The middle-aged man peeked his head in looking a little jumpy, but that was normal for him when carrying out some order.

"Master DiMera, forgive me, but I've been instructed by your father to escort you to the airport."

"Now?" Chad asked with a frown. "But my stuff... "

"Don't worry sir," Gordon replied. "It'll all be packed and shipped to the island. We just need to get you out of here."

Chad nodded, giving his penthouse room one final glance, eyes falling on the unknown intruder, still unconscious.

"Gordon make sure that's taken care of," he said awkwardly, jerking his head toward Weston. "I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

**ooOoo**

Kristen stared at the flames jumping in the grate, facial expression one of distant contemplation. Bart stood in one of the room's corners with his arms folded, starting to wonder about Weston.

A long chime cut into his brain, followed immediately by another, turning his thoughts to the clock on the mantelpiece. 2 am...

"Bart," Kristen's voice broke his daze. "Any word from your man yet?"

"No my lady," he replied quietly.

Kristen didn't look away from the fire dancing in the grate, facial expression remaining calm and distant.

"Do you expect it will take much longer?"

"I'll send a text," Bart said, retrieving his phone from his pocket straight away.

That satisfied Kristen. After all, she would never seriously believe anyone under DiMera employ could fail her.

**ooOoo**

The usual private jet with clearance exceptions- Stefano was nothing if not predictable.

'_At least it saves me the hassle of airport security_', Chad thought.

It was going to be a seven hour flight to PEI. Chad was supposed to meet a car at the Charlottetown Airport, per Gordon's instructions. May as well kick back and take it easy...

Ear buds in place, arms folded against his chest- now was the time to get in a good night's rest.

Chad didn't find it dificult to slip into sleep's welcome embrace, consoled by the thought that Boston and Kristen would soon be behind him, and good riddance...

**ooOoo**

"What do you mean no answer!?"

"I'm sorry my lady," Bart replied, licking his lips nervously. "No texts or calls yet. It would appear Weston's... "

Bart didn't want to say it, fearing punishment under Kristen's increasingly dangerous gaze.

"Failed!?" she supplied for him irratably. "Wonderful! We'll be lucky to get Chad at all now. At least make yourself useful for something. Call the airport and find out if he's gone anywhere!"

"Yes my lady."

**ooOoo**

Chad remembered having awakened a few times during the flight, but had easily drifted back into sleep, having gotten no sleep at the penthouse. Sleeping on a jet was something you got used to if you were a DiMera.

It wasn't until the pilot announced their landing that he finally shook off his tiredness.

"Approaching PEI, Mr. DiMera. Landing in Charlottetown in approximately ten minutes. You may want to fasten your seat belt sir."

Chad did exactly that, rubbing at his eyes, finding that his sleepiness was quickly wearing off at the prospect of something new.

Maybe PEI would be a better life than even he could envision. Everything he'd ever read about the island made it sound very beautiful.

A glance out his window showed the pinkish-orange crack of first sunlight. It was almost 7 am, just light enough to make out some of the landscape below. They were just now flying over the island.

Charlottetown looked like a small collection of modern buildings in a sea of green forest with the occasional farm here and there. The jet jerked mildly and began to descend.

It wasn't five more minutes and the vehicle had come to a complete halt. Chad unbuckled and stood to his feet, heart fluttering in anticipation at what may await him in his new life.

The runway he stepped onto was small and abandoned. No other planes seemed to be in yet. The airport also looked considerably small. Gordon's instructions had been to show a worker his ID.

Chad made his way inside, noting that this might even be smaller than Salem's aiport.

There was an attendant behind a desk against the far wall.

"Good morning," she greeted him.

She was a middle-aged woman with curly red hair.

"I'm Chad DiMera," he said, handing her his driver's liscense.

She looked it over curiously.

"Ah yes, Mr. DiMera!" she looked up with a friendly smile, handing his ID back. "I'll call for your driver. Charlie!"

This last was yelled into an intercom system.

"Ello," a deep voice radioed back.

"The special charge is here."

"10-4 Becky."

It didn't take long at all for a white-haired old man with a whimsical expression to step through the automatic doors of what Chad just now recognized as the main entrance.

"If you'll follow me sir," Charlie spoke, beaming at him.

Chad liked his face, wrinkled with age, but something almost boyish about it. For some reason it reminded him of Will.

Soon he was in the back of a limo, surprised by all the old buildings going by. This town looked like a blast straight out of the early 1900s. Kristen definitely wouldn't look for him here.

It seemed hardly no time before the limo stopped at the end of a short drive leading up to an old white-paneled house with green-shuttered windows. The roof was painted the same dark green. A sign hanging nearby read: _Green Gables- Bed and Breakfast_.

"You've got to be kidding me," Chad deadpanned.

Stefano had quite the sense of humor- no doubt about it...


	6. Chapter 6

**The Life and Times of Chad DiMera**

At least the inside looked as normal as any Bed and Breakfast. It was like your typical living room with couchs, armchairs, peach-colored carpet- even a fireplace with a merry blaze crackling away.

Chad found it nice. Maybe Green Gables was just a name. This was PEI after all. There were probably loads of B&Bs named Green Gables!

Charlie managed an obviously forced smile.

"Well I guess here we are eh?"

"I suppose," Chad said thoughtfully, shaken from his distraction. "Just a moment."

Charlie smiled a more easy smile when a crisp hundred dollar tip was handed over, even managing a polite bow.

"A pleasure being your driver, Mr. DiMera."

Chad watched the older man leave, frowning a little at the sudden thought that the island probably didn't have much in the way of fun. Not like LA probably would...

"Well hello!" a cheerful voice startled him.

Chad blinked at the face he was confroned with- red hair tied into pig tails, twinkling blue eyes, and just a hint of freckles.

This place might be called Green Gables, but this was ridicilous! If it wasn't for the tank top and tight jeans Chad would've sworn he was looking at the real life Anne Shirley!

"I know exactly what's going on in that cute head of yours!" she burst out with a laugh. "You're thinking of my namesake, but I'm not that Anne!"

Chad couldn't help quirking an eyebrow.

"So your name is Anne?" he asked skeptically. "You aren't kidding around with me?"

"Well why would I?" she responded rather playfully. "My first name really is Anne, but my last name's Cuthbert."

"You don't say," Chad deadpanned.

If he rememered correctly the Anne in the books had been adopted by the characters of Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert.

Once again Chad wondered if this was all some joke of Stefano's...

**oooooOOOooooo**

"That was intelligence," Bart announced confidently, pocketing his phone. "Apparently young Chad's made a break for LA."

"Great," Kristen replied icily. "Now tell me Bart, why are you still here instead of on you way to the airport?"

"Good question, my lady!" Bart replied as though he'd thought of it.

"Just a word of warning, Bart," Kristen said in almost a whisper. "I don't like failure."

Bart gulped as she glared him down. If looks could kill...

"Are we clear?"

"Crystal, my lady," Bart managed trying to keep the fear out of his tone.

**oooooOOOooooo**

"So!" Anne said with a wide smile and a gleam in her eye. "Where did you say you were from?"

Chad gulped and managed a shaky laugh. Anne was looking at him in a way he sure hoped he was wrong about...

"Anne Cuthbert!" a shrill voice said. "Are you making our guests uncomfortable again?"

Chad turned around, seeing an older woman with gray hair wearing an apron and a stern look.

"No Aunt Rachel," Anne sighed, giving Chad a wistful look. "I suppose you want to see your room?"

"If you don't mind," Chad said, managing a smile to cheer up Anne's sudden look of dejection.

Anne's face lit up at his smile.

"Oh Aunt Rachel, can I!?"

"I suppose so Anne-girl," the older woman said, looking at Chad strangely. "I take it you'd be our expected Boston guest?"

"Yes maam."

"I see," Aunt Rachel said. "Take him to 29-B."

"29-B!" Anne exclaimed, eying Chad with a newfound awe. "You've got our nicest room. No one hardly ever... "

"Anne enough! Just show him upstairs."

"Yes Aunt Rachel... "


	7. Chapter 7

Chad's eyes drank in the room Stefano had reserved for him- immaculate wood flooring, sky blue wallpaper with streaks of gold in the pattern of flowers, and a single window with plain white drapes.

It was smaller and simpler than he was accustomed to, but overall he liked it. It was a nice room, and the first thing to really have an effect on him since arriving on PE Island. There was something eloquent in its simplicity.

"You like it?" Anne asked with a grin.

"I do," Chad said, managing a smile in return. "Its quite a lovely room. Did you say it was the nicest here?"

"Oh definitely!" Anne confirmed, excited for this chance to talk to him more. "This B&B is over a hundred years old. Most of the rooms show it, but we've managed to keep this one in a little bit nicer condition."

Chad stepped further in, taking a seat on the queen-sized bed that seemed like the room's centerpiece. It too appeared old and strangely fine. Casa DiMera didn't have too many old things like this.

"Well, I better let you rest in peace."

Chad caught Anne's gaze again, but she quickly adverted her eyes.

"If I don't Aunt Rachel or mother will have my hide," Anne went on, managing a smile. "Maybe I'll see you around Chad."

"Yeah," Chad managed. "See ya around."

He watched her go, pulling the door closed behind her, thinking that this all wasn't so bad after all. The island was a well known destination for nature lovers in tourist magazines. Maybe Anne would like to go some place together sometime. She really wasn't so bad.

Chad felt his breath hitch, knowing what this feeling was, feeling sudden disgust. It could never be. He hurt everyone. He was a DiMera. Hadn't Abigail proven that above all else? Besides he didn't even know how long his father planned for him to stay.

That was always the catch to being a DiMera- all the wealth and power was yours, just as long as Stefano wanted you to have it. He called the shots. Chad was well aware that behind the smiling grandfatherly exterior was a darker sense of humor, the brains and very soul of a killer.

How many lives had Stefano destroyed or used other people to do it for him- even family members?

Chad felt a sudden rush of doubt. Was he just his father's pawn like Andre and Anna, maybe even Kristen? Had Stefano brought him out to this island to destroy?

It was hard to believe in change sometimes. Stefano had promised Chad he would try to change, to extend an olive branch to former enemies, but let's be realistic...

It had been a long night and an uneasy sleep onboard the jet. Maybe he would be able to sleep in spite of it all.

**oooooOOOooooo**

It seemed like he had only just stretched out, the darkness taking him, and now he was awakened by a soft pounding.

Chad groaned, stretching as his eyes fluttered open, feeling as though he'd just been hit by a truck. Flight really took it out of ya...

The pounding was back. Who could be knocking on the door of his room unless it was _that Anne-girl_?

With an air of annoyance he threw open the door, but his expression quickly changed at the sight of Anne holding a tray full of breakfast things. There was a little of everything one can imagine- pancakes, fried eggs, sausage, bacon, biscuits and gravy, oatmeal...

Anne grinned at the surprise on his face.

"Wasn't sure what you'd want, so I made a little of everything."

Chad felt a rush of gratitude.

"For me?" he asked, managing a sleepy smile that looked absolutely adorable.

"Of course!" Anne laughed, stepping past him. "You skipped breakfast and lunch, didn't want you missing dinner."

Chad's suddenly surprised expression fell on the bedside alarm, showing the time to be 9:21 PM. Of course the sun was no longer shining in through the drapes...

"Holy cow," he muttered aloud. "I slept all day."

His attention turned to Anne now pouring coffee into a mug, having placed the tray on the dresser.

"It happens," she said, smiling and handing him the steaming cup.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Anne blushed. "Anything for a cute face, and we don't get many around here. Except of course... "

Except Anne suddenly cut off, facial expression seeming to fall slightly.

"Except nobody," she said quickly. "Forget I mentioned it."

Chad could sense the sudden tension, watching her twiddle with her fingers like they were interesting. He decided not to press it.

"So what's there to do around here?" he asked instead.

"Oh well Charlottetown's got stores and places to eat of course, but trust me, the real pleasure is in the country. Pity its winter."

"Oh well that's okay," Chad said quickly, sensing her disappointment again. "I'm sure there's lots of things I can do in town. How about checking it out together? You can show me around."

Anne looked pleasantly surprised, and also suddenly nervous, face reddening.

"Well," she said hesitantly. "I know a few places. Of course I'd have to ask mother... for a little time off that is. I help out around the B&B."

"Well if you'd rather not," Chad began with a knowing smile.

"No!" Anne exclaimed. "What I mean is... I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving me some time off."

Anne eyed him strangely.

"Is this a... date?"

"I don't know about date," Chad replied with a nervous laugh. "We'll see how things go."

"Right," Anne nodded, quickly regaining her usual cheery demeanor. "Well I'll see you tommorow at lunch? I should have an answer by then. We serve lunch in the dining room at Noon."

"Well I guess I could," Chad said as though he weren't entirely sure about that.

Wouldn't there be other people eating in a dining room too?

"Great," Anne grinned. "Well enjoy your breakfast!"

Chad wasn't sure if it was good to encourage her, but he was interested to see a new town, and maybe even make new friends.


End file.
